Scars
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Tommy got that scar on his forehead? My take on the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is inspired because Tommy has that scar on his forehead and no story for what happened to it. This fic is just my rendition of what could have happened to it. It is written in third person and is told by Tommy with some interruptions by Jude. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything else I might reference to.**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Jude and Tommy were working late at the studio, trying to think of inspiration. They both had their best ideas at night, so they decided to try something: they had both slept in that morning and agreed to stay late to see if it would work. So far, it really wasn't. Neither really knew how it happened, but somehow they just began telling eachother the stupidest stories they could think of. Most of them were tour stories; Tommy had told Jude about how Chaz tripped over a wire and fell when they were on their second tour, and Jude had told Tommy about how on her first tour, one of the guys from SME pulled her into the pool, fully clothed. "We almost got kicked out of the hotel!" She exclaimed, laughing hysterically. Tommy laughed with her.

"No way." They let themselves cool down for a minute before continuing. She looked at him seriously.

"I really wished you would have come. I missed you." He looked down at her.

"Well, that was 2 years ago, Harrison. You have me now, don't you?" She grinned.

"I don't know. Do I?" He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah. You do." She smiled at him.

"It's your turn, Quincy." He thought about it for a minute.

"I've got nothing. I'm all out of stories." Jude looked at him in amazement.

"What? We've only been doing this for half an hour!" He shrugged. "How about your scar?"

"What?"

"That scar on your forehead. How did you get it?" He shook his head.

"You don't want to hear that story." She simply shrugged.

"Why not?" He sighed.

"You really want to hear that story?" She nodded eagerly. "Fine. Let's see." He thought about how the story went for a mintue, then continued.

**A/N: R&R to hear the actual story.**


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N: Just so you guys don't get confused while reading this, the stuff written it Tommy's POV is Tommy telling the story, and the rest are the interruptions. I can't speak for everyone, but qoutes that are like 1 paragraph long annoy me. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 2: Smile Like You Mean It**

It all started about 6 years ago, right before I married Portia. She told me she wanted me to meet her family, and that they were throwing a party that weekend that we were invited to. She also told me that she wanted me to make a good impression. The only problem is, her idea and my idea of a good imoression were completely different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude laughed. "Did you like, get into a fight or something?" Tommy laughed along with her.

"Worse. Much, much worse." He continued.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, Darius, being her older brother, was there. He didn't like the idea of me marrying Portia, and he was devoted to making this party go as bad for me as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jude interrupted again before Tommy had a chance to say anything else. "So what happened?"

"Girl, I was gonna get around to that if you'd let me talk for 5 minutes," He joked.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, Darius decided to play a trick on me. He took aside Shay, who I think was 13 at the time and hated me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stopped and scowled. "Some things never change."

"Wait. So you're saying Shay did that?" He rolled his eyes.

"Patience, girl. A good story takes time." Jude scoffed.

"Yeah, and at this rate, we may be able to finish by January," She said in mock enthusiasm. Tommy looked offened.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hey. This was _your _interruption."

"Well you were making it longer."

"_You're_ arguing with me." He opened his mouth to say something more, but decided not to hold up the story any further.

"You know what? Let's just continue." She shrugged.

"It's your story."

**A/N: That's pretty much how the rest of the story goes. Please R&R to hear more.**


End file.
